Madditheminecraftgirl's Minecraft Ideas
madditheminecraftgirl - My Minecraft Ideas Minecraft Ideas List 1) Wool Balls (4 wool balls = 1 wool block) 2) Carpets with design 3) Red Slimes (rarely spawn; gives poison effect; spawns 5% of the time if a slime spawn egg is broken) 4) Elder Blaze (Inflicts Mining Fatigue I,II, and III) 5) Elder Shulker (Inflicts Mining Fatigue I,II, and III) 6) Conglomerate (blocks, stairs, and slabs; can be smelted in a furnace to get smooth conglomerate) 7) Elder Ghast 8) Torches Light Up areas when in a player's hand 9) Swords face the other way in the Hotbar/Inventory Slot 10) Blaze Powder Tipped Fire Arrows 11) Totem of Undying Crafting Recipe (5 gold ingots in a + shape and 2 emeralds in the top right/left hand corners) 12) When eating potions, stews, and Milks, you should have a drinking animation 13) When it rains, slugs and snails appear on grass blocks and dead bushes (sea snails appear on kelp amd sea grass), and worms appear on mycelium, podzol, and grass path 14) Eagles/Hawks soar in the sky in every biome (except desert vulture and beach seagul) 15) Toasting bread in a furnace results in a toast; Toasting carrots will produce a baked carrot 16) Breeding/Taming Spiders using rotten flesh 17) Chicken, cod, salmon, beef, pork, mutton, carrot and potatoe sandwiches (1 bread + 1 meat/fish/carrot/potatoe) 18) Ore pillars biome (rarer than mushroom island; has all ores above ground; stone equivalent to ice spikes that it is rarer) 19) Deep Sea trenches (dark; have sunken pirate ships with chests filled with gold/iron nuggets, iron/stone swords, and maps) 20) Paint (water bucket and 1 dye of choice) 21) Cheese (baking milk in a furnace) 22) When flying in Creative Mode, you have the swimming animation 23) Mermaids (in deep sea trenches) 24) Rotten Apples (Texture with Worm Coming Out) 26) Night and Day in Creative Mode 27) Freezing in Cold Biomes/on ice and snow blocks 28) Tundra Clothes (you get to see the crafting recipes later) 29) New Anvil Recipe (you get to see the crafting recipie later) 30) UFOs and Meteors in the Night Sky (these are only visual, are not actual entities) 31) Camels are a new mob type. 32) Camels and Llamas can wear carpets 33) Mounts (ridable mobs) and cows can wear special beaded carpets (one carpet, one saddle, 3 beads) 34) Wolves can now have different textures (Brown, Black, Light Grey, Grey, Dark Grey, Tan, Mottled) 35) Cats' eyes glow an eerie green at night 36) Wolves' eyes glow an eerie yellow at night 37) New SFX at Night: Owl Hoots, Coyote Yelps, Mosquito Buzzing 38) New SFX at Day: Eagle Screech, Vulture Screech, Gull Call) 39) New Mob Dragonfly; drops nothing 40) Gems of Mystic Power (One Found in Overworld, One Found in Nether, One Found in End) 41) Gems of Philosophy (One Found in Abandoned Underground Labyrinth, One Found Dropped by Enderdragon, One Found in Nether Fortress, One found in Ocean Monument); Representing Aristotles 'Elements' Earth, Sky, Fire, Water 42) Labyrinth with Treasures 43) Hermit Zombie Variant 44) Bread Crumbs (One Bread = 3 Crumbs) 45) Bread Crumbs can tame chickens 46) Chicken Babies are yellow or grey 47) Feathers, Sticks, And Flints can be dropped by Skeletons 48) Baby Skeletons 49) Villagers can sleep in beds 50) Stumps that you can sit on 51) Campfires can now only cook foods when you put food on a stick over the fire 52) Villager Pirate Skeletons can be found in sunken ships 53) Lightning Enderstorms in Overworld with Purple lightning and Very, Very, Very Dark Grey and Purple Clouds 54) You can craft an acheivement book to see what you need to complete, what you have completed, the number of blocks you have mined, the number of monsters you have killed and which ones you killed, the number of blocks mined and certain blocks, and the number of foods eaten and which foods you have eaten. 55) Caves can grow stalagmites and stalagtites 56) Poison Mushrooms can be found in caves biomes, and can be used to make potion of insta-kill, which, just like it says, instakills andything that touches it (Has No Effect On The Dragon, Wither, Guradians, Blazes, Cats, Ocelots, Or Large Slimes) 57) Hydration bar In Desert and Mesa Biomes (Just Like The Food Bar, But You Need To Drink Water To Keep It Filled, Milk is ineffective, and eating bread will cause it to go down quicker, as the bread absorbs your moisture.) 58) Bake Bread in A Furnace to Make Toast 59) Ravager Has The Face Of A Dark Teal Spotless Bull With Glowing Red Eyes 60) New Grey Bat (Rare) 61) Rare Silver Fox 62) All Undead Mobs can now drop Bones 63) New Swamp Skeleton Variant Drops Mossy Bones 64) Poison Apple (One Poison Potion one Apple) 65) NEW Swamp Biomes SFX Frog Croaks 66) NEW Desert SFX Rattlesnakes 67) NEW Jungle SFX Shrill Bird Vocalizations 68) Reeds That Grow Near Lakes, Variant of both Sugar Canes and Tall Grass 69) Papyrus, = 3 reeds (Brown Paper Bag Colored Paper Type, Substitute For Paper) 70) Speed I, II, and III Elytra Enchantments 71) Pirate Illagers (Loot Chests, leave trash, have a life of 10 HP (5 <3s) 72) Pillagers Are Neutral 73) Apple and Berry Pies 74) Ouiver Returns 75) Potato Sack 76) Cockatoo Parrot Breed 77) Catapult 78) Rocks (Stone Block = 4 stone projectile) 79) Creepers Cannot Burn 80) Liquid Mud Block, Extremely Thick, Hard To Get Across 81) Empty Bottles for breathing underwater (air inside bottle), Turn into Water Bottles after Breathing 82) Flower Seeds 83) Diamonds Are Whitish Sky Blue 84) Metal Items Shine, while Gem Items Glimmer 85) Mirror Block (2 glass panes, 3 iron ingots) 86) Swords Can Be Used To Block Another Sword 87) Apple Trees Are A New Tree/ Apple Wood 88) Giant Spruces are now Redwood Trees, New Wood Type. 89) Spruce are renamed Firs 90) Pinecones from Redwood and Firs are only used as a compost material 91) Trees can regrow their leaves, until cut down 92) Acorns can be cooked into 'Baked Nuts', or composted 93) Villagers have Ughh SFX when being attacked 94) Minecarts can be attached to animals, and they can pull your cart 95) New Window Doors (Door + Pane) 96) Llamas can spawn in herds of up to 10 97) New Herder Villager (Has a herd of sheep and llama, up to 7 animals) 98) Llamas and Sheeps can be found in villages, where a herder villager takes care of them 99) Squids are renamed 'Octopus', and stay the same in appearance, but have specks of maroon 100) Octopus Tentacle Food 101) Ink Bottles 102) Peat Soil Variant, Found In Swamps 103) Swamp Bass Fish 104) Swamp Water Has Small Algae Specks 105) Crackers can be found in jungle temples and in shipwrecks to breed and tame parrots 106) Pirate Illagers have Parrots 107) Whip (Stick + 2 String) 108) Pumpkin Melon vines spread Perpendicular from the stalk southward 109) Polar Bears will Attack any Snow Golem 110) Snow Golems are rendered defensless against Polar Bears, as they will always stay passive to one) 111) Spider Variant Brown (Original); Have a 5% chance of Spawning with Red Eyes 112) 5% chance spiders can spawn with green Eyes 113) Sceptre found in Desert Temple; Weapon 114) Sceptre Summons Lightning 115) Armor Stands hold Weapons 116) Lightning Arrows (summons lightning on contact) 117) Abandoned Dungeons have Iron bar cells with Stone slab beds with Quartz pillow 118) Pheasant chicken variant 119) Llamas drop Wool and Llama Meat 120) Giants spawn naturally 121) Ghost villages with no villagers 122) The End has stars in the sky 123) The Dragon has a more dramatic death 124) All of the textures in the End are darkened, besides the glow of Enders, Shulkers' heads, and Endstone 125) Clouds can spawn with familiar Minecraft icons 126) Beds can be layed upon during day, but no sleeping is involved) When in water, you get the "Dripping Wet" status effect 128) 129) 130) 131) 132) 133) You can dump out stuff in buckets by right clicking on the sky 134) 135) 136) 137) 138) 139) Tiki Block Decorative 140) Starfish Mob 141) Minecraft Store Returns 142) Parrot Feathers 143) Wolves attack untamed ocelots/cats and chase tamed cats without killing them 144) Zombie Skeleman 145) Witches are Neutral 146) Pirate Illagers give you 0-2 Gold Nuggets, 0-1 Emerald, 0-1 Stone Sword (Rare) 147) Nether portals can be dyed 148) Phoenix Mob 149) Phoenix Feathers Used to Make Napalm Potion (Potion that starts fast Burning Fire) 150) A Phoenix can spawn in the Nether 151) Eyes of Ender and Ender Pearls have purple and dark purple textures instead 152) Ender Frames are black and dark purple instead of green and give off ender particles 153) When a player teleports using an ender pearl, they get ender particle effects 154) Players can only spawn a phoenix themselves if they use a chicken spawn egg in the Nether, but it only has a 5% chance of spawning a phoenix instead of a chicken. 155) Players breed/tame phoenixes with gunpowder 156) When a phoenix dies, it leaves fire on the spot of death. 157) Phoenixes have smoke particles emitting from them as well as torch fire particles when they walk or fly. 158) Chicken Soup (One Bowl, One Chicken, One Carrot, One Potatoe) 159) When a Snow Golem or any Snowball hits any flaming entity or block, the fire will be put out 160) Rooster Chicken SFX in Morning in any variant of the Plains Biomes 161) Ender Pegasus (Flying End Horse) 162) Golden Potatoe 163) Sharktooth Arrows 164) Nether Dungeons 165) Hellhounds in Nether 166) Zombie Horse Trap 167) Barrels are craftable decoration blocks 168) Sharkteeth found in Ocean Gravel (gravel type) 169) Venus flytrap plant (has a texture that includes traps snapping shut, flies flying around the plant and can be potted for a single trap with 2 flies orbiting it.) 170) Hard boiled Eggs 171) Placing a cauldron over a campfire and filling it with water can boil it, and place eggs inside and water will eventually evaporate producing hard boiled eggs 172) Eggshell (Produced from eating Hard boiled eggs) 173) Eggshell used to add small amount of resistance to any potion 174) 175) 176) 177) 178) 179) 180) 181) 182) 183) 184) 185) 186) 187) 188) 189) 190) 191) 192) 193) 194) 195) 196) 197) 198) 199) 200)